deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sokka vs Klein
Sokklein.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Avatar The Last Airbender vs Sword Art Online! When you think of overprotective losers with weapons, these two come to mind! Klein may be the leader of a party, but can he defeat the Cheif of the Water Tribe?! Interlude Wiz: When you think of losers, Dan Hibiki normally is the first to pop up. Boomstick: But make these losers overprotective grown men in their twenties with weapons, and two other people come to mind! Wiz: Sokka, brother of Katara and leader of the Southern Water Tribe. Boomstick: And Klein, Kirito's best friend and leader of the Fuurinkazan party. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Sokka.gif Klein.gif Sokka Wiz: The Southern Water Tribe. This place was a place of eternal peace, where PEOP,e of the Water Tribe lived together. Boomstick: But peace doesn't last forever! Soon, the Fire Benders ventured to the Southern Water Tribe! Wiz: That day, one person was killed. A woman. To the Fire Benders, this person was simply a person, but to two little children, her death changed the world. Boomstick: Those two kids were named Katara and Sokka! Many years later, these two were still the bickering brother and sister that they were years ago! Wiz: However, on a little trip on the water, they discovered a large ball of ice. Inside was a little boy named Aang. Boomstick: Shortly after finding Aang, Fire Benders returned on a search for him. Naturally, Katara and Sokka didn't budge. Wiz: And after that, the three went through a giant journey together. And Sokka, who were focusing on today, grew to be a powerful fighter too. Boomstick: Sokka is very smart! He can come up with successful plans in only moments, along with nicknames for villains! He even found out about Combustion Man's weak point! Wiz: His main weapon is a boomerang. With this, he can hit foes over and over, because it always come right back to his hand. He also has amazing accuracy with this, able to his Combustion Man's third eye from far away. Boomstick: He's also good with clubs to beat heads in! It may make him slow, but Sokka is quick on his own, so it doesn't really do much! Wiz: His machete is good for attacking too, performing swift strikes on foes and leaving big gashes on them. He can do the same with his spear too. Boomstick: But his greatest weapon is the Meteorite Iron Sword! Forged from a random meteorite that crashed into earth, Sokka is great with this! Hell, he crafted the thing himself! He also got sword lessons from a sword master! And even though he lost this, but got another sword to replace it! Wiz: Sokka isn't all good, though. His only real training was from the sword master, and he only was trained by him for about a week. Sokka also is overprotective of his sister. He's cocky too, cracking jokes almost all the time, no matter the situation. And compared to the other people in his universe, Sokka is kinda a buttmonkey. Boomstick: Still, Sokka is a great fighter! He bested the sword master in a duel, took down the assassin Combustion Man, and beat down multiple fire benders! He's not one to be messed with. Klein Wiz: Sword Art Online. This is a virtual reality video game that has recently been released. Thousands upon thousands of players got the game and logged on right away. Boomstick: And, amongst those players was a guy destined for greatness! He was, Kiri— Wiz—Klein. Boomstick: Wait, we're talking about Klein?! That guys a loser! Wiz: True... Anyways, after logging on, Klein quickly met up with a young player named Kirigaya Kazuto, aka Kirito. Kirito was a Beta Tester, so naturally, Klein asked Kirito for some tips. Boomstick: Kirito agreed in helping Klein, and after getting hit in the nuts by a boar, Klein befriended Kirito! The two talked for a while in the beautiful digital world, until Klein realized that the pizza man should be there by then, and he's gotta log off! Wiz: However, Klein… couldn't log off. Nobody could. And soon everyone in SAO found out that they would be trapped in the world forever unless so,embody actually beat the game. Boomstick: Klein left Kirito to find his IRL fitness in the game, and he hasn't seen Kirito until about a year later! By then, Klein formed a part known as the Fuurinkazan party, in which Klein was the leader. Wiz: Klein also had grown extremely powerful. He wielded a katana, which is presumed to have been the weapon he used to get up to Floor 75. Boomstick: But, weapons in SAO are much more powerful then ours! With these, Klein can deliver powerful and speedy blows without even drawing a sweat! He can also channel his power into the blade to make it glow a colour, and when he swings, he attack is much more devastating! Wiz: Klein's light armour helps him shield against attacks a normal human could not survive. And his headband is plain awesome. Boomstick: Klein is a high level too! He's a level 88, which isn't too low at all compared to Kirito's! Wiz: Like Kirito, Klein has battle healing, which slowly heals some of Klein's injuries throughout the battle, essentially weakening damage of attacks. And apparently he's good in sewing. Boomstick: But he's seriously not all good! Compared to Kirito and Asuna, he's a big weakling! Girls also are a big weakness to him, because he's a giant flirt! And he doesn't have too many feats to talk about. Wiz: The only real feat we can mention is that he stepped up and faced the Gleam Beast with Kirito and Asuna, which is a monster of high power. Not to mention, he made it all the way up to level 75, which is impressive on its own, considering a powerful knight died on level 1. Boomstick: Klein is not one to mess with, even if he's a little goofy! Fight! SuperSaiyan2Link In the world of Sword Art Online, a redhead man was wandering around in his clan. "Sir!" One of the clan members said to the redhead. "I've gotta go!" "Yeah, yeah... Seeya later!" The redhead named Klein replied the guy left the game soon after. Soon enough, Klein was all by himself. It was dark out in the real world. Klein decided it was time for him to leave too when— "Hey! Redhead!" A cocky voice called to Klein from behind. Klein turned, and smirked at who he saw. The person facing him was completely armor-less, holding a boomerang in his right hand. "Ah... A noob." "Who're you calling a noob?!" 10 MINUTES EARLIER A young man by the name of Sokka was wandering around his house in the Southern Water Tribe. The day was fairly decent. He thought some kids how to fight correctly, played with a few penguins... That's when, his sister Katara and the Avatar Aang burst into the room. "Sokka!" Aang called to him. Sokka turned and smiled. "Hey, guys!" He greeted them. Just then, he noticed that Katara were holding a strange metal helmet in her hands. "What's that?" "I'm not sure... It appeared here just a few minutes ago, probably washed up from the beach or something. We decided to come to you about it, oh lord of the Water Tribe." Katara said with sarcasm at the end. "Well, let's see what this thing does!" Sokka shouted, taking the helmet from Katara's hands and putting it on. The helmet covered his eyes. In front of Sokka's eyes was a screen. And one that screen, it said... '' "Say: Game Start!"'' Sokka was hesitant, but yelled "Game Start!" a few moments later. Immediately, Sokka fell unconscious and hit the ground. PRESENT Klein turned to face his opponent, smirking at what he saw. "Ah... A noob." "Who're you calling a noob?!" Sokka yelled in defence. "Sorry, sorry. So what do you want from me?" Klein asked. "What did you do to me?! Where did Katara and Aang go?!" Sokka growled. "Uh... What?" "You know what I'm talking about! One second they're standing right in front of me, and I had this strange helmet on, and the next moment they're gone! The helmet isn't even here!" "Obviously you don't know how the NerveGear works..." "So that confirms it! You're the one who made that helmet! And you took my friends!" "If you really wanted to fight me, you could've just asked..." Klein sighed, taking his katana out of its sheath. FIGHT! Sokka stood his ground, boomerang raised. In a flash, the boomerang was thrown, blasting towards Klein. Klein swatted the boomerang aside with his free hand, then began dashing towards Sokka. Klein swung his blade, but with his reflexes and dumb luck, Sokka successfully jumped to avoid! Klein swung again, and Sokka used that same luck to dodge! "This is getting annoying!" Klein said in an irritated. "Just give me back my sister and you won't have to be annoyed, old man!" "Who are you calling an old man, exactly?!" Klein growled, swiftly kicking Sokka in the stomach and sending him far back. "I'm only 25!" "What?! Twenty five? And you already have so much of a beard?! *Sigh* My future in facial hair isn't so bright..." Sokka commented. Luckily, he was still paying attention to battle, and sidestepped a thrust attack. Quickly, before Klein could try and strike again, Sokka took out his club from almost nowhere. "Pop goes the weasel!" Sokka sneered, slamming the top of Klein's head with the club. Stars circled around Klein's face as the leader of the Fuurinkazan clan tried to regain consciousness. "Now's my chance!" Sokka said, taking out his spear and shoving it through Klein's side. Klein cried out in pain, but it wasn't too bad of an injury, as his armor weakened the blow. Sokka pulled the spear out, closed his eyes, and began to laugh. "That chump stood no chance!" "In case you didn't notice, I'm still alive!" Klein shouted in his ear. Sokka yelped in surprise, jumping a few feet back. "Now it's time to end this!" "Oh no!" Klein focused his power, and his katana began to shine with colour. Once the sword was bright as could be, Klein dashed towards Sokka, blade ready. "This won't be good..." Sokka whined, eyes clenched closed in fear of what was going to happen. Klein swung and— WHUMP! Klein hit the ground face first. "Ow..." Klein mumbled. Looks like Klein tripped over something! And that something was— "Boomerang! I knew I could count on you!" Sokka cheered, picking up the object Klein tripped over. "Ugh..." Klein groaned as he slowly stood up, rubbing his head. "Time to get serious!" Sokka shouted, throwing the boomerang directly at Klein's head. The boomerang hit right on, bouncing off of his head and coming right back to Sokka's hand. Sokka then took out his most powerful weapon… then Meteorite Iron Blade! Sokka swung at Klein's chest, leaving a huge gash. Then he swung in a few different places, hurting there too. "You're not bad, I'll say that!" Sokka admitted as he cut down Klein. Then he raised his sword, ready for the finishing blow. "But you're not good… enough!" SWISH! Sokka's jet black blade cut through the air like a jet in the sky, going down towards Klein's head. It was going to slice Klein's head right in half— TANG! Klein had regained consciousness. He realized what was going on. Best of all, he realized he had time to block Sokka's attack. As Sokka swung his blade downwards, Klein had intercepted with his Katana with so much force, that the Meteorite Sword went flying out of Sokka's grasp. "You're open!" Klein yelled at last, thrusting his blade forwards. This pierced Sokka's stomach. Sokka gasped, falling off the sword and landing on his back, clutching his chest. After a while of laying in a blood bath of his own liquid, Sokka's eyes went blank. Klein wiped off his sword and returned it to his sheath, then began to walk away. As he turned, Sokka's body exploded into thousands of teal crystals. KO! Back in the real world, Aang and Katars began crying. One moment Sokka seemed as if he were sleeping. His heart was still beating, he was still breathing. But the next moment… Sokka's heart came to a halt. The bloods stopped pumping. Eventually, Sokka's body went cold. Katara, furious at this helmet, ripped it off of Sokka skull, taking a bit of skin with it. She threw it out into he vast ocean, never to be seen again. Meanwhile… Klein was having a better day. At home, he was at his friend's house eating pizza and having a great time. You win some, you lose some. Conclusion Wiz: That was extremely close. But Klein came out on top. Boomstick: Klein definitely took it in power! His katana proved to be much more effective then Sokka's sword, being able to cut through very powerful monsters with ease! Sokka's spear and club also didn't help, because they're weapons that are hard to aim with, like how the club is very heavy! Wiz: Klein also took speed. His level is almost at Kirito's, so it must be the same case with speed. And Kirito, well, dodges bullets with the slightest of ease. Klein's running speed is also great, as he can go pretty quick like an athletic human. Meanwhile, Sokka is seen as lazy. He can go too quick, isn't good with surprise attacks at all, and his running seems to be lacking. Boomstick: And he also had experience in the bag! Sokka may have been wanting to fight all his life, but then, he kinda really sucked! The only real training he got was the sword training, which was only for a week! Klein, on the other hand, was in SAO for years, making it all the way to the level 70s! Wiz: Klein also took down many foes Sokka can't compare too. Hell, the boss from Level 1 could give Sokka trouble. But last we saw Klein, he was almost on level ONE HUNDRED! And he had to make it up there with his clan, and he is the leader of it. It just shows how strong Klein became. Boomstick: Both are buttmonkeys when compared to people in their universes! But Klein at least came close to his friends, while Sokka stands no chance against his! Unlike his boomerang, Sokka just couldn't make a comeback! Wiz: The winner is, Klein. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Joke Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015